When conveyed in the automobile assembly line, the automobile body needs to be supported at the lowest height of being close to a surface of a traveling carriage in working sections called a trim line and a final line. Further, the automobile body needs to be supported at a level high enough for a worker to enter under the automobile body in a working section called a chassis line. There have been known workpiece elevating support devices usable by being installed on the traveling carriage in such circumstances, in which a workpiece support is supported vertically movably by a pantograph mechanism as described in Patent Document 1, and in which a workpiece support is supported on a lateral portion of or immediately above an elevating body that vertically moves along a column erected on the traveling carriage although no patent document is disclosed.